The Enchanted Story of Lunar
by ButterMilk1127
Summary: This is a diffrent kind of story that has to do w/ Lunar. #1 main story is diffrent, #2 there r SUM diffrent characters in it & there r sum charachters taken away & #3, I wrote this story a little wile ago, so at some parts it may be pretty funny, but at
1. Default Chapter

4:19 PM 4/25/01  
  
Hey I'm kind of new and i wrote this story a wile ago and i just wanted to let u guys look at it and tell me what u think. ^-^ enjoy!  
The Enchanted Story  
  
  
  
A long, long time ago in a place not seen by a human before called Himafa lived an elf called Toonaka with eyes as blue as the clear water, hair as gold as the sun, and a crystal instead of a heart. And on the other side of Himafa was an evil warlock beast elf. He had no passion for any of the others. He wanted to destroy ALL! But he didn't, he only destroyed ones who opposed him. His name was….Seforoth. On the other hand Toonaka didn't have to worry about him now since she lived on the other side of Himafa , for now. Toonaka lived with her mother, Marlene, and her young sister Luna who was only seven years old. Each morning Toonaka and Luna went to a forest called the Calmed forest. They would always just sit down and wonder around peacefully.   
One weekly day later (a week and a day in Himafala language) Toonaka and Luna as usual, went to the calm forest were everything is quiet and relaxing. And once again they sat down wondering around peacfully. Then Luna stood up and said, "I'm not sure why but today is such a great day for me………..maybe because it's a very refreshing forest and it just makes every one so, so happy and"." Well then Luna, I'm not to sure if this is a good time or a bad time to tell you something that happen in our family a wile ago". "All right Toonaka, I'm listening". " Well, this is very hard but hear it goes, a couple years ago, before you were born we had a sister and her name was Aries. She had beautiful brown hair, sweet green eyes, and she would always wear a lovely pink dress, and always carry a staff with her were ever she went". Oh Toonaka why are you crying?! should i stop?" "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Continue.... " Now, where was I? Oh yes, she would always carry a staff with her. And she was very brave too. And that's what caused the problem, she was just to brave. She tried going after Seforoth because back then he was taking control of everybody and someone had to do something!  
... but she failed. She tried using everything she had in her. Her magic, her weapon attacks and her gf's (summons demons). She tried every single thing she could but he was just to powerful for her. I'm very sorry you never got to see her. We never told you earlier because you were to little and you wouldn't understand but now, well, you know, Luna." "Sniff, sniff, why did this have to happen? …………. Can we at least see her grave?" " Yes, anything for you."   
…………………………..  
  
To Be Continued: 


	2. The Enchanted Story of Lunar part 2

5:27 PM 4/25/01  
  
From our last episode we left of with Toonaka telling Luna about Aries, their older sister that was killed by Sephoroth. Also Luna wanting to see Aeries' grave. "Yes, anything for you." ………….  
  
  
But the interesting thing was that Aeries' grave was in the calm forest. They put her there so that she could rest peacefully. And so she did. People think that she's dead but she's not, her spirit is still alive and people that loved her, see her in their dreams and how happy she is.  
Now, wile Luna and Toonaka were heading toward the grave the ground suddenly shook! Practically all the houses fell apart in the village! No one knew how this could of happened since the place that they lived in was not an earthquake place! And then all of a sudden the whole entire village got dark with no light once oeverl…………………………  
"Toonaka, Toonaka wake up. Toonaka, Toonaka, wake up. WAKE UP!!!   
"Wha, wha what's happening?" "Oh I'm sorry did I slap you to hard Toonaka? I just wanted to wake you so I thought a slap might help." "Oh, thanks I think I'm quite alive now! Anyway! Wasn't there an earthquake just now?" "Yes there was but when it started we had to go to the calm forest to see if you were alright. And another thing oh sweet Luna, DON'T YOU EVER SLAP SOMEONE THAT IS UNCONSIOS!!" "Mom, common I wasn't actually going to die, but you should still yell at Luna for slapping me!"   
But still no one in the village actually knew how and why this terrible accident happened. And so that is why Toonaka and Luna went on a journey to different villages because they had a strong feeling inside of them that Sephoroth had something to do w/ this. They just needed more info. So the next morning instead of going to the calmed forest they said goodbye to the people of the village and said good bye to Torsa (their village) and headed towered the village Midgar.  
Who knows what might happen to them on the way there. That's why this story is not over yet, this is just the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued   



	3. The Enchanted Story of Lunar part 3

7:28 AM 4/26/01  
  
  
Aahh, I see that you are back. Shall we continue telling the story? All right, but first before we go on any further lets give you a reminder of what last happen. An earthquake occurred in Himafa, why, no body knows and that's why Luna and Toonaka were off to a new village, Midgar. (A village just a couple miles away from their village, Torsa.)   
  
  
  
And so they were off. "Oh Toonaka I'm so exited, I wonder how Midgar is going to be like, what do you think?" "Well Luna, I thing it's going to be a Great giant city with huge buildings and shops with all the supplies you need and all the potions you need. Anyway where not here to have fun Luna where here on a journey to look for clues of what that earthquake and the city going completely dark might have been all about. And I think I know whose fault it might have been."  
"Excuse me miss, but you need a pass from the king to go in." "Toonaka? How come no body ever told us about a security guard being here?" " Um, well, I don't have a pass from any king." "Well then you cant come in Midgar without a pass miss."… "Ehem! I don't think you've looked quite clearly Mr. Security man." And who are you to call me Mr. Security man?" "The name is Alex and this one foot flying white little dragon above me is Nall and we have a pass from the king and I demand that you let the girls and us in." "Yea man do what he says or else." "Way to go Nall." "Thanks Alex my man." "Fine, you and the girls and your what shall we call it dragon can go in, but don't let me see you again, got it?!" "Yea, yea, yea, what ever." "Enough said Nall." "Ok Alex.''   
"Hello my name is Toonaka and this is my young sister Luna." "Oh, hello there Toonaka and Luna. Nice to meet you." " Yes, nice to meet you too. And thank you for the pass back there." "Oh not a problem. Anyway, so why are you here?" "Well, my village had a recent earthquake and the sky went completely dark afterwards, so we want to find out how it happened or who caused the problem and for some reason I had a strong feeling to come here." "…. That's exactly why I'm here. Maybe we should stick together until we find something." "Wow, I guess we should but since it's getting late we should find a hotel for the night." " Alright, and then in the morning we'll ask people questions and explore and if we can't find anything we can always go to the town called Medeal." "Ok so then I guess it's set. Than I'll see you tomorrow by the clothing shop at about nine, ok?" "Ok than, goodnight." "Good night Alex and good night Nall." " Good night Toonaka."   
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued   



End file.
